


Stay By My Side

by yusukekin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), S-Support (Fire Emblem), Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukekin/pseuds/yusukekin
Summary: Hilda was slacking off as usual until she came upon Marianne who needed help. And if there’s one person she’s willing to put work in for, it’s her.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the s support i was ROBBED of. please enjoy

Peaceful days off were hard to come by. Unless, of course, you were Hilda Valentine Goneril; the master of slacking off. Not that she didn’t want to work (okay, maybe a little!), but she had greater plans! Plans that didn’t involve carrying all this food from the supply run. Who even would assign her, a delicate lady, with a task that required lifting boxes full of food? And that wasn’t even considering the fact that if she carried it all the way to the dining hall, she would break into sweat! Not in this life. So with opportunities practically handed over to her, she would be stupid not to take them! The Goddess must have blessed her with good luck, since on her “well deserved” break, the perfect person just so happened to come to her aid. So here she is, getting her assigned chores covered by the unfortunate soul who was being manipulated by her out-of-world beauty.

“Sylvain, you are sure you don’t want me to stick around?” She didn’t mean it, this was all part of her plan.

“A gorgeous lady like yourself shouldn’t push herself. Go ahead and rest, Hilda, I got it from here.” How many times has this happened to him? Far too many times for him not to have caught on to her game. “You can just pay me back by eating with me during dinner.” She wouldn’t.

“Okay, see ya!” And just like that, she vanished. Leaving behind the boxes she hadn’t moved even an inch from their original spot, and the poor fool who fell for her words. Not a second thought about it, just satisfaction that she no longer had to worry about possibly sweating away some of her makeup. Now she can focus on her greater plan: sneaking off to take a nap she desperately needed. (Just thinking about those boxes makes her exhausted!) Hilda had gotten as far as the library when she heard a big crash. Far too big to be a single book that had fallen. So even though she was going out of her way and delaying her slumber, she decided to investigate like the star student she is. 

Out of all things she could have guessed, her number one pick was correct. Poor Marianne on the ground surrounded by many books and a tipped over stool. No surprise on Hilda’s end. A mess following Marianne was becoming repetitive, not that Hilda minded, exactly. In fact, Hilda was enjoying the opportunity to easily strike conversation with Marianne without fearing she would run off midway. So, like it was a common event, Hilda immediately began to help pick books off the floor.

“Marianne, are you okay? That seemed like it was a pretty big fall, from what I heard.” Hilda was many things, and caring for her friends was one of them. Especially when it came to the soft spoken Marianne these days.

“Oh, no. I apologize if I worried you, Hilda. I was just trying to put a book away when the shelf gave out; it startled me so I ended up falling off the stool alongside the other books.” Marianne was quick to help collect the fallen books. She was the one who had caused such a mess, so it’d be horrible of her to allow Hilda to be the only one to pick them up! “Um… I’m sorry! Please allow me to clean the mess up!”

“It’s fine, I always worry about you. After all, you’ve proven to be pretty clumsy.” Placing down the pile of books she’s managed to scoop up she was finally able to get a good look at Marianne, who was frantically trying to pick the rest up. If her eyes weren’t fooling her then Hilda was also able to see the start of a bruise on Marianne’s head too. “Marianne, you sure you’re okay? I can tell you hit your head, a bruise is starting to form. Let’s leave this and get you to the infirmary.”

“Oh! I mustn’t be a bother to Manuela! She must have her hands full already. Really, I am fine.” Between the fall and her panic to clean everything up, she hadn’t even noticed her head. 

Stubborn and determined to help Marianne, Hilda shoved the books that were in Marianne’s grasp aside onto the table and proceeded to tug her by the hand downstairs towards the dining hall’s kitchen. “C’mon, we’ll leave this for later. If you don’t want to go to the infirmary, then at least let me get you some ice before it swells.” It wasn’t a request, but a demand. Besides, they were already halfway down the stairs before Marianne could even object. “It would be a tragedy for everyone if your cute face got a bruise on it.” Which is true, even if Marianne did not agree, or even try to deny, she was a gorgeous lady. In Hilda’s opinion, Marianne was the prettiest one of all throughout the monastery. The second they had arrived at the kitchen, Hilda promptly pushed Marianne into a seat and quickly got ice together, wrapped up in a cloth. “Here. Put this on your bruise for a bit and I can get some tea for both of us. Just picking up those books was a lot of work.” And they weren’t even put up properly, but she wasn’t worried about that. Sylvain must be close to being done with the supply boxes, Hilda could just ask him to fix the shelf and the books. After all, she is taking care of Marianne. 

Just as she had that thought, somewhere else in the monastery was Sylvain who had a chill run down his spine and a sudden instinct that someone was talking about him.

“T-Thank you… but shouldn’t I go back to clean everything up? Sitting around and drinking tea while there’s a mess I left behind-“ Before Marianne could even finish her sentence she was abruptly cut off.

“What did I say before, Marianne? Sit there with your ice. Don’t worry about the books I’ll get-… I’ll take care of it later. I just want you to rest up a bit. Besides, I was helping out earlier too and I’m exhausted, we both deserve a cup of tea.” She almost told her that she’ll get someone else to do the books, and Hilda knew if she told Marianne that, she would get even more frantic about the books. “Geez, I swear you get clumsier every time I see you.” Hilda had gotten the water and teacups set up on the table and had joined Marianne sitting.

“I-I’m sorry! Perhaps I should just stay in my room, I only cause more problems…” 

“Have you learned nothing from me, Marianne? You are needed around here as much as anyone else. Maybe even more.” More to me. But she can’t say that out loud… can she? The more Hilda thinks about it the more she begins to grow curious. Her and Marianne have been growing closer lately, and she’s positive her elder brother would welcome Marianne into the family with open arms. Maybe... “Marianne, I don’t mind having to cleanup after you all the time. In fact, I enjoy it a lot.”

Being told by countless number of people that she is a beast makes it hard to believe anyone wouldn’t mind the chaos she brings. But when Hilda says it, it’s different. Marianne knew Hilda was being sincere, and by the goddess’ grace, this was a blessing. “Wha— um, Hilda, I really don’t mean to be clumsy—“ Cut off by Hilda’s quick retort.

“It’s fine. Really, I told you before it fits your cute personality. Maybe that’s why I don’t mind it. I do enjoy being with you all the time. Marianne, you should accept my feelings.” Bold as ever. Hilda moved her seat closer to Marianne’s, grasping her hand into hers. A teasing smile across her lips, and a blush well noted across her cheeks. This isn’t a proper reveal of her feelings, but she was never the type of person for that. Marianne on the other hand was flushed to her ears. Hilda’s sudden confession caught her off guard; and although in most cases like this Marianne would run, she stayed and maybe even held Hilda’s hand back. “When this war is over let’s stay together. I promise to give you the proposal you deserve then.” Cheeky.

“Hilda—“ She knew what she wanted to say, it was just a matter of actually managing to get it out. A moment to catch her breath and Marianne set the ice down in order to cup Hilda’s hand into both of hers. Almost catching Hilda off guard by the sudden gain of confidence. “I’ll be happy to stay by your side.”


End file.
